


your arms are my home, you have my whole heart

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Quintis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't the plan, not like they had one anyway, but they're praying it'll fall into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your arms are my home, you have my whole heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the QFC Week 11, 
> 
> Thanks to everyone's favorite tattoo artist for betaing. 
> 
> Disclaimer:: I don't own the show, the characters, or anything else related to it you get from this.

There’s only a few boxes in the room- neither of them had much to move anyway. She’s just finished stacking the last box when he comes up behind her and rests his head on her shoulder; his arms go around her waist.

“Toby, no. We have to unpack.” He mumbles against her and kisses her neck.

“Let’s take a break.” She attempts to shrug him off but he holds her tightly. Debating opening her neck to him more, she finds her head quickly and wiggles out of his arms, turning around to face him.

“Come on, let’s just do this. You _have_ to be excited about being out of your old apartment. Sleeping in a _brand new_ bed?” Her tactics work and he gives in. Picking up a box  labeled “Plates: T” with a dramatic groan he gives her a lingering look and moves to their- _their_ \- kitchen. Setting the box down on the counter, he pulls out his phone because he’s not doing this in silence. Opening Pandora, the first song that blares through is a Scorpions song; he can’t help but smile.

She looks across the hall and sees him messing around, but getting the work done all the same. Rolling her eyes at him, she still has to chuckle at the sight.

* * *

The clock says 11:30 when Happy pulls his phone out of his hand. His music had been playing for the entirety of the day and, while sometimes she knew the songs, the constant white noise was beginning to give her a headache.

“Happy!” He grabs at her hand, but she pulls it farther out of his reach. He’s not quite sure how she does it with her height, but he can’t get to it.

“It’s late, it’s making my head hurt. No more music.”

“That’s a shame, I was just about to ask you to dance.” Laughing at him, it takes her a minute to realize the look on his face is serious.

“Where’d you even learn to dance?” She raises an eyebrow at him in question, he smiles.

“It was something to keep my brain occupied in college. After I was done with my work or whatever; figured I could use it to charm some ladies” Accepting his story, she goes out on a limb and places her hand in his. He pulls her to her feet. She stops him at first, bringing out his phone again and sets on a song she’s only heard a few times but she likes it. “Questions” by Old 97s.

In the middle of the song, he whispers in her ear and spins her. Her arms raise and she’s laughing. Returning to his arms, she sets her head against his collarbone.

“You’re good at this, Happy. Graceful.” She mumbles out a “Try me, Doc.” before she loops out of his arm and back again. His hand lays softly against her back; it gives her a sense of safety.

The song starts petering out, slowly fading into a silence. She leans up to kiss him and when their lips separated, by only an inch, he whispers against them.

“Marry me?”

Her feet fall back, she steps out of his arms and bites her lip. This wasn’t the plan. She takes a minute, looks around the living room and how there’s still boxes that need unpacking and items that need moving. Breathing out, she looks into his eyes; there’s a want, a hope in them she’s never seen before.

“Okay.”

“Really?” They’re both unsure. Even moving in took months, but if they’re both willing to give it a shot, why shouldn’t they.

“I guess, Doc. Don’t let me down.” She’s staring into him and praying that this is all real.

“I won’t. I love you.” Pulling in a deep breath, she leans into him and his arms go around her.

**  
**Her lips quirk up, “Spin me again.”


End file.
